In recent years, high-quality broadcast media (e.g., digital radio and digital television) and high-capacity, high-fidelity personal recording capability have become widely available. For example, a 100 GB magnetic disk drive can store high-fidelity recordings of roughly 15,000 to 50,000 music tracks, depending on resolution, and high-quality broadcast of such music tracks is becoming increasingly commonplace. As a result, the principal difficulties to be overcome in generating a library of recorded broadcasts for personal use are issues associated with creating, organizing and managing such a library. For example, if user input is required for each track (for recording, labeling and/or organizing), then generation of a large library of recorded tracks will be excessively time-consuming.
Automated selection and recording of broadcast media has been considered in the art, especially in connection with the TiVo® service offered by TiVo Inc. However, this service relies on advance schedule information and/or on special tags inserted into broadcast media streams in order to perform automatic selection and recording. For example, the system provided by TiVo Inc. typically provides advance schedule information to a user, and the user is then able to select shows for recording based on the advance schedule information. Such user selection can be manual (e.g., the user selects a particular show on a particular day for recording or triggers a recording button for immediate recording). The user selection can also be automatic (e.g., the user selects a particular type of show to be recorded, and the system automatically records all such shows found in the advance schedule when they are broadcast).
However, advance schedule information may not always be available, especially in broadcast radio. For example, an advance schedule for tracks played during a live radio call-in show is inherently impossible to provide. Moreover, some radio broadcasters are prohibited from providing an advance schedule of their programming content by current US copyright law. Furthermore, a timing discrepancy between advance schedule time and actual broadcast time is to be expected, and this discrepancy can be as much as a minute or so in current systems. Such a timing error is typically not a serious issue when recording television shows which are usually at least half an hour long, and are typically separated by lengthy commercial breaks. However, a timing error of that magnitude is unacceptable for recording music tracks which frequently have a total duration on the order of a few minutes, and are often played without intervening commercials. An advance schedule suitable for use in recording music in a hypothetical system similar to that of TiVo Inc. may be required to have a timing error of about a second or even less, which greatly increases the difficulty of providing such an advance schedule-based service.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide automated selection and recording of broadcast media which does not require advance schedule information. It would be a further advance in the art to provide automated selection and recording of broadcast media that compensates for timing errors in content information used to make selections. It would be a further advance in the art to automatically provide meaningful labels for automatically recorded tracks.